Lazo que nos une, problema que te mata y div
by Anne Darket
Summary: Harry está unido a Draco por su linda hija, pero siempre hay un motivo para pedir el divorcio, ¿qué fue lo que hizo mal Draco para querer el Gryffindor separarse de él? ¿que hará para solucinarlo y evitar que Harry se busqué compañía? Dejen Reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Nota: Yaoi, HarryXDraco Embarazo masculino y una mente desatada, sedienta de Reviews

**Lazo que nos une, problema que te mata y divorcio que detiene.**

**Por: Anne Darket**

**Capítulo Uno: Uniéndonos bajo un lazo**

_Enamórame con una sonrisa luciente_

_Lúcete con una mirada ardiente_

_Ardiendo en un cenicero está latente_

_Un corazón que aún te siente_

Desde lejos veía a su hermosa hija sentada junto al chico de cabellos rebeldes y mirada profundamente esmeralda. Su mirada se torno triste, nuevamente se volvía a encontrar cara a cara con aquel que había sido su enemigo, su amorío… el padre de su hija. Aún recordaba como había embarazado a Harry, sonrió ante este pensamiento… cuando comenzó con los malestares y cuando se enteró que estaba esperando un hijo. Pero al mismo tiempo también lo había sorprendido a él, sabía que Harry estaba embarazado… de un NIÑO, claro está. ¿Cuál fue su sorpresa al tener aquella hermosa niña en sus brazos?

_Conquístame de manera que me tiente_

_Tentar con mirada indiferente_

_Indiferente porque eres un incidente_

_Incidente por ser solamente_

…_Mi amante…_

Su felicidad lo había envuelto y después recordó con tristeza la separación de su pareja y la de su hija. Hoy era su cumpleaños, exactamente el 11 de junio, su pequeña iba a cumplir solamente seis añitos, y sin embargo, no sentía como si hubieran pasado siete años desde que supo que iba a tener un primogénito.

_Escuchas el llanto lejano_

_Se ha a dado cuenta de que peleamos_

_No sientes su mirada penetrando_

_¿No te das cuenta de que la dañamos?_

Por fin, decidió acercarse a ellos; pero se arrepentía de haber asistido ese día a aquel encuentro. Prometió no derramar ni una sola lágrima, pero ellas comenzaron a brotar en cuanto la chiquilla pronunció su nombre "Papá Draco". Los lentes oscuros trataban de disimular que sus ojos estaban a punto de dejar caer el líquido del sufrimiento. La tomó en sus brazos y la levantó lo más que pudo. Esa sonrisa de angelito, aquellos ojos esmeraldas y ese cabello rubio, la tez pálida con un leve tono rosado y esos dientes blancos que resplandecían.

_Cerraste los ojos de pronto_

_Quisiste evitar mi mirada de odio_

_Ahora te arrepientes de tu antojo_

_Pues me he enamorado de otro_

"Mi querida Elysa" dijo Draco tan bajo que la niña no alcanzó a escuchar aquellas palabras. La estrechó contra sí, y ya no pudo evitar contener las lágrimas "Felicidades mi amor" cerró sus ojos con fuerza, se quitó los lentes y se limpió el rastro de su llanto. Cuando se controló bajo a la niña y de su bolsillo sacó una pequeña caja que entregó con una sonrisa. Ella abrió la cajita plateada y dentro de ella, vio unos aretes de oro en forma de ositos.

"Papi, ¿me los pones?" Draco quitó los aretes que traía Elysa y los cambió por los osos.

"¿Te gustaron, mi amor?"

"Si papi, gracias" le dio un fuerte abrazó y volteo a ver a Harry que miraba expectante la escena "Mira pá, lo que me regaló papá Draco" Esa inocente voz le hizo sonreír

"Mira que lindos, justo para una princesita como tú" Harry se arrodilló para verlos mejor… los ojos del oso eran esmeraldas mientras que un moño que llevaba en el cuello era de oro blanco con un brillante en el centro.

"¿Y qué quieres hacer Ely?" preguntó el rubio

"¡Vamos a comer helado!" gritó la cumpleañera emocionada

Sin querer, Harry y Draco intercambiaron miradas, definitivamente eso no era lo que tenían planeado, pero ninguno podía resistirse a los caprichitos de Elysa. Despegaron la mirada el uno del otro y el que habló fue Potter.

"Mmm… yo tenía pensado en ir a la tienda de muñecos de peluche y comprarte el oso que me pediste, pero si no quieres, ya que"

"Vamos, vamos" dijo saltando con emoción ya saben quien, ni modo que mi Drake 

"OK"

Elysa caminaba tomados de las manos de sus padres y cuando vio un aparador lleno de muñecas de porcelana corrió a acercarse, no sin antes, juntar las manos de los chicos, siempre lo hacía y a pesar de saberlo les sorprendía cada vez que sus manos recibían un roce de la cálida piel del otro. Dejaron que corriera y cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos para que no los escucharan Harry le preguntó a Draco: "¿Cómo va el divorcio?"

"No lo sé, estaba seguro de que tú eras él interesado"

"Fue tu culpa"

"Ya Potter, ya lo admití, ¿no te basta, que quieres, ¿Qué me sienta culpable? Pues felicidades, ya lograste arruinar este día"

"Sabes que esa no es mi intención"

"Yo no sé cual sea tu intención, tu eres el que lleva a cabo el divorcio ¿No deberías estar enterado tú, ¿qué, ya te quieres casar con la estúpida de Katie"

"¡Que te importa!"

"Sabes la respuesta", se atravesó en el paso de Harry y este se detuvo para enfrentar sus ojos "sabes a la perfección…" No pudo terminar la oración, Elysa estaba jalándolo del saco

"¿Qué pasó princesa?" Draco volteó y como si nada hubiese pasado, sonrió.

"Me compras ese vestido" Señalaba un vestido largo, sin manga de color rosa en la parte de abajo y blanco por la parte superior, dónde había un bordado por en medio de una flor; un bonito y vistoso sobrero blanco adornado con una flor, le hacía compañía al vestido. Zapatitos blancos con flores muy diminutas en colores rosa, lila y fiusha. Y calcetines blancos. Esto se mostraban en el aparador de la tienda posterior a la de muñecas.

"Claro, vamos a verlo, linda" Entraron a la tienda, olvidándose completamente de la discusión, mientras Harry aún podía sentir ardor al oír lo mucho que importaba al sly. Pero, no podía perdonarlo. Había sido muy cruel, demasiado. Que quería ¿qué de un día para otro lo perdonará? Tal vez necesitaría otra vida para olvidar el rencor. Suspiró levemente y caminó hacia su querida y se paró junto a su ex.

Una señorita acompañó a Elysa a los vestidores, ya que a ellos les avergonzaba un poco entrar a un lugar exclusivo para mujeres. Mientras se sentaron en unas bancas que había en una esquina.

"¿Sabes cuántos cumple, cierto?"

"Por supuesto, no vivo con ella, pero eso no significa que no esté al pendiente. Siento que el momento de que se separe para ir a Hogwarts está muy cerca"

"¿Y te preocupa en que casa quedé?" Draco movió la cabeza negativamente

"No creo que sea tan malo estar en Gryffindor, al fin y al cabo la persona de la que me enamoré iba allí" comenzaron a arderle las mejillas a Harry

"Baka-des" bajó la mirada y observó el suelo por un momento interminable. Draco hizo que levantara su cara y se acercó a la mejilla de Harry para plantarle un beso

"Eso es por cuidar bien a mi tesoro" Estuvo seguro, Potter, que su cara había pasado por todos los colores, vio como Draco se acercaba a Elysa para ver lo hermosa que se veía. "Cárguelo a mi cuenta"

_Si tu amor se pudiera comprar…_

Los tres salieron con rumbo a la juguetería, la pequeña por delante y ellos dos como guardaespaldas. Harry volteaba en ocasiones para ver a Draco, sabía que aún lo quería y también quería gritarlo, o por lo menos decírselo a él… Le dolía mucho ver su rostro lleno de tristeza y el de Elysa cuando preguntaba: _"¿Quieres a mi papá Draco?" _Claro, por supuesto, lo AMABA, como a nadie en el mundo.

**FLASHBACK**

Había acabado de leer por decimocuarta vez el cuanto de: _La princesa ha despertado _ para que pudiera dormir a Elysa, pero ella seguía con los ojos abiertos. Ya no sabía que hacer para que se durmiera y estaba desesperado por irse a dormir.

"Linda ya debes de dormirte, ya es muy tarde corazón"

"¿Me quieres?" esa pregunta lo hizo reír.

"No, no te quiero" guardo silencio por unos momentos y vio como Elysa empezaba a gemir "Te AMO, mi princesa hermosa" regresó la sonrisa a su rostro y lo abrazó. Cuando se separaron la niña volvió a estar de preguntona:

"¿Quieres a papá Draco?" esa pregunta si lo sorprendió, su mirada se afligió y no tuvo respuesta.

"Chismosita" fue lo único que se le ocurrió

"Seguro que sí, como él me ha dicho que te ama a ti" Ahora si se sintió culpable

"Claro, pero ¿no deberías estar durmiendo ya?"

"Jejejeje, sip, ¿y mi beso?" Harry la cubrió de besos

"Descansas y sueñas con los angelitos"

"Siempre sueño con ustedes" Sabía que se refería a Draco y a él.

Salió de la habitación y de repente el sueño se le quitó, esa madrugada no durmió, pensó en las palabras de Elysa, suspiró y el nudo en la garganta junto con el hoyo en el estómago, hicieron seña de la culpabilidad y del amor que aún guardaba para Draco, su más grande amor.

_Pensando constantemente en ti…_

**Fin del Flashback**

_Si pudiera expresar este sentimiento_

_Ya viviríamos en el cielo_

_Solo falta que tú llenes_

_El hueco que mi corazón tiene_

**FIN del: **

**Capítulo Uno: Uniéndonos bajo un lazo**

Dejen ReViewS! SÚPLICA 

**Próximo capítulo: **_El recuerdo que tengo de aquella noche, la pastilla que rompí e introduje en tu bebida, ¿quién diría que sería mi querida Elysa?_ _**OH por Dios! Embaracé a Harry!** Eso ya no es sorpresa… pero debo aparentar que yo no sabía._


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: Yaoi, HarryXDraco, Embarazo masculino y claro la mente con impulsos suicidas de Anne. Espero Reviews!

**Lazo que nos une, problema que te mata y divorcio que detiene.**

**Por: Anne Darket**

**Capítulo Dos: El plan EH**

_Dime como puedo sentir semejante soledad_

_Dime como puedo mentir que no te amo de verdad_

_Dime como puedo dejar de admirar tu habilidad…_

_De contemplar mi mirada cuando yo ni siquiera puedo admirar… _

_Una de las fotos que dejaste olvidada en mi buró _

Habían estado observando durante algún corto tiempo a Elysa subir y bajar por una resbaladilla, en silencio, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a darle la cara al otro, ni siquiera se podía respirar en ese ambiente tenso. A Draco esto lo estaba desesperando. ¡Por Dios! Ya no quería estar allí, prefería mil veces estar en una habitación con cerdos a estar en el preciso lugar que ahora ocupaba. La desesperación llegaba a un punto que ya no podía controlar, así que sacó una cajetilla de cigarros y el encendedor. Tomo uno de los rollitos que encerraban la tranquilidad, lo sostuvo con sus labios hasta encenderlo, guardó el encendedor y se quitó el cigarrillo de sus labios. Eso siempre lo calmaba.

Harry fastidiado del olor que despedía aquel vicio, le quitó el cigarro a Draco de los labios, y lo tiro al suelo, sin compasión alguna. Odiaba el humo que desprendía el tabaco, era asqueroso. Ni siquiera sabía porque se había casado con un adicto. _Por que lo dejo por ti. _Era cierto, había dejado de fumar cuando Harry se lo pidió.

Mientras, Malfoy lo veía con cara de asco. ¿CÓMO SE ATREVÍA A QUITARLE SU ÚNICO TRANQUILIZANTE? Ah! Cómo podía replicárselo si ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo cuando se lo quito. A Elysa también le molestaba, pero no se aguantaba las ganas de consumir tabaco y ver lucecitas de colores. Suspiró, y se resignó, sin más que decir.

"No fumes, es malo para la salud y para Elysa."

"Ya Potter, no eres mi mamá."

"Pensé que eras más inteligente."

"Pues ya vez que no. Ahora, ¿me vas a dejar fumar?"

"Cálmate, ¿acaso dependes del tabaco?"

"Y del café" contestó con descaro

"Das asco"

"Pero te encantaba ¿no?" muy bien, esa respuesta sacó de sus casillas a Harry, era un estúpido, maldito y sin decencia. Debería dejar de decir eso.

"Perro sarnoso"

"León apestoso"

"Serpiente venenosa"

"Rata asquerosa"

"Hurón" Ese era el más doloroso

"Estúpido"

"Humano despreciable… tonto… infiel" OK, ahora sí había rebasado los límites

"Voy a fumar a otro lugar" se paró de dónde estaba y caminó hasta la esquina, con las miradas curiosas posadas en ellos dos. Lo odiaba… no, si fuera eso, no sufriría tanto. Lo amaba y le hería que aún guardara ese resentimiento, que cada vez aumentaba más en vez de disminuir.

¿Qué es lo que quieres Potter? que lama tus zapatos para que me perdones, que te regale mi fortuna, que te proponga un viaje al paraíso… o tal vez solo si muero me perdonarás. Por qué siempre somos tan obstinados, estúpidos con falta de razón. Lo peor de todo es que le hacemos daño a Elysa.

Este día siempre recordaba como había embarazado a Harry, una sonrisa aparecía esfumándose en breves instantes… siempre había querido alguien que preservara su apellido, que disfrutara de su fortuna, que llevase en su sangre sus genes… alguien a quien amar y que si por algún motivo se apagará aquella luz que le brindaba Harry, estaría una persona de los dos en quien apoyarse… algo que sea completamente de los dos, mostrando su amor.

Y así el ingenioso plan comenzó

**oOo Flashback oOo**

Había estado planeando esto durante mucho tiempo, paso a paso, sin que ningún detalle se le escapara. Pero Harry no debía enterarse hasta el día en que alguien lo diagnosticara. Ese día irían a una fiesta, allí comenzaría a poner a prueba su plan.

Ahora se arreglaba para ir al bar donde sería la fiesta, su camisa de color blanca, su traje negro y su corbata verde con dragones plateados, su cabello cayendo sobre sus facciones. Todo estaba perfecto, se aseguró de llevar lo más importante para ese día 'El plan EH'

Subió a su Corvette negro y lo encendió, mientras iba por el camino hasta llegar a la casa de Harry había estado escuchando una de las canciones favoritas de su Harry. Cuando llegó bajo del carro y tocó la puerta de la enorme casa de su querido, este abrió y salió luciendo un traje en color azul marino con una camisa azul clara y zapatos negros.

"Que sexy, justo para esta noche de pasión" dijo Draco al oído de Harry

"Lo crees, pues espero que experimentemos algo nuevo" dijo rozando sus labios, con tal sensualidad que Draco los tomó de manera feroz y quiso desgarrarlos, pero lo que menos quería era que su pobre nene se lastimara.

"Nos vamos, mi amor" dijo el rubio, resaltando 'mi amor', todo debía ser perfecto esa noche.

"Por supuesto"

A los pocos minutos se estacionaron frente al Bar 'Loveless' y entraron, el ambienta era tan perfecto, el mejor lugar que pudo haber escogido para encender un poco más la pasión del otro y para llevar a cabo el plan. Se sentaron en las mesas y al ver a todos bailar, Harry le pidió a Draco que también se unieran a ese ambiente.

Había una canción tan excitante, Draco se puso detrás de Harry y comenzó a bailar, provocando que sus cuerpos se mantuvieran en contacto. Harry siguió el ritmo, sintió como se encendía cada vez más y más, como su piel se erizaba al tener cercano el aliento de su amante, sus cuerpos frotándose de manera descarada. Pronto sintió sobre su cuello los labios de su rubio, su lengua, su mejilla, su cabello y sus dientes, enterrándose, mordiendo su piel, incitándolo a moverse de manera más sensual. Ardían en locura, en pasión desbordante… Sentían sus labios sedientos, entonces Harry, tratando de no separarse de Draco se volteó hasta quedar frente a frente. Los ojos maniacos de Draco se posaron en aquellos labios carnosos de su amante, necesitaba probar ese manjar. Sus dientes se clavaron justo en su boca y se saborearon de manera lenta y feroz… pero un beso no dura una eternidad y al sentir la falta de aire y la cara morada tuvieron que separase de manera brusca.

Draco sonrió de forma pervertida, manteniendo una respiración agitada. Su baile erótico provocaba que muchos ojos curiosos voltearan a verlos y los rostros se llenaran de un color carmesí. Todo marchaba a la perfección. Ahora Draco iba a dar el segundo paso: 'le ofrecería una bebida a Harry, como todo un caballero'

Se acercó lentamente a la oreja de su compañero: "¿No quieres tomar algo, siento la boca como un desierto" Harry aceptó de inmediato, él también estaba sediento. Éste se sentó en una de las mesas mientras el rubio pedía dos refrescos. Antes de sentarse a la mesa debía agregar el ingrediente secreto que llevaría al éxito.

Era una pequeña píldora de color azul, se supone que debía seguir los pasos para desarrollar el plan. El primero de ellos era 'introducir el contenido de la píldora en un líquido, no importando si es una bebida alcohólica', pero Draco quería estar seguro de tener un bebé sobrio. El segundo paso 'beberla' era lo único. El tercer y último paso era 'tener relaciones sexuales antes de 24 horas, sino el efecto desaparecerá' eso era aún más fácil.

La pastilla solo funcionaba en parejas homosexuales, hombre X hombre. Draco sabía a la perfección que no estaba totalmente comprobado que funcionará, pero el tenía la esperanza de que tendría a un niño en nueve meses… y con niño se refería a un sexo masculino; ya que las píldoras se dividían en rosa y azul. Rosa para mujeres y azul para hombres.

Draco llevo el refresco hasta Harry y ambos tomaron muy lentamente el líquido. El sly sentía demasiada emoción, su sueño se cumpliría y eso lo hacía feliz.

Por o mientras Harry sintió que su cuerpo se encendía más y más, necesitaba a Draco como nunca antes, sentía la desesperación de verlo tan cercano y a la vez tan lejos. Cuando termino lo que sea que hubiese tomado, tomo de la mano a su pareja y lo sacó de allí. En cuanto estuvieron fuera lo beso tan desquiciadamente que el otro pensó que era parte de la pastilla, un aditamento ESPECIAL, para ayudar a los impotentes.

Subieron al auto rápidamente y el rubio juró haber manejado lo más rápido que podía, pero la excitación que crecía en él no lo dejó pensar muy claramente y en el asiento trasero del Corvette sucedió todo lo que tenía que suceder en un callejón oscuro… dónde nadie pudiera presenciar la escena…

**oOo Fin del Flashback oOo**

Vio como corría hacia él Elysa junto a Harry y rápidamente tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisó. Sabía que era repugnante… pero al menos alejaba por un breve momento sus problemas maritales. La niña se abalanzó a sus brazos, él la cargó y recibió un fuerte beso de parte de ella. Por encima de los hombros de su hija se podían admirar esos ojos esmeraldas que muchas veces le robaban un suspiro y lo seguía haciendo, desde siempre y para siempre. Sin que la pequeña se diera cuenta, pasó su lengua por sus labios y sin omitir algún sonido dijo: "tengo antojo de ti". Algún día había escuchado a Harry decírselo a él… alguna vez lo volvería a escuchar, probablemente…

_Rompiendo las memorias me encontré_

_que es como romper un metal_

_es como dejar de escuchar un trozo de papel al romper_

_o como dibujar el sonido de una lágrima al caer._

**FIN del: **

**Capítulo Dos: El Plan EH**

**oOo EH: Embaraza a Harry oOo**

**Próximo capítulo: **No me preguntes, yo no te embaracé / ¡Oh no! Elysa, aguanta un poco más

**Dejen sus comentarios, onegai! **

**AGRADEZCO A: **

**Lady Akasha: **No prometo que no voy a dejar sufrir a Draco, porque sino, no sería algo justo. Yo tampoco lo quiero hacer sufrir, a mi lindo, lindo Draco… pero, creo que al final es el que más sufre, aunque aparente lo contrario

**Anele: **Bueno, aún no quiero decir porqué se separaron, si forman tan chula pareja… Y claro que van a volver a juntarse, eso te lo prometo… pero todavía falta que sufran un poquito más estos lindos nenes y de paso mi querida Elysa. Espero un lindo Review.

**Alanis: **No, no soy tan malvada para separarlos, pero si para dejarlos por un ratito como enemigos, a mi me gusta que sufran, pero más Harry si, que se pudra -si no compartes mi opinión, perdón por lo que he dicho y no lo tomes a mal XD- Espero que sigas leyendo y le puches el botoncito mágico.

**SteDiethel: **Bueno, aquí está el capi dos, pero definitivamente falta mucho para que Harry deje su orgullo a un lado… hace sufrir a mi lindo rubio -por eso lo reconcilió por las noches, pobrecillo- Espero que te guste este capítulo y me dejes tu comentario.

**Leara Ryddle-52: **Aquí se reporta Anne, con su Segundo capítulo para que lo leas y dejes un lindo y hermoso review, ya sabes, es la inspiración de una escritora. Espero que te haya gustado el capi… bastante ardiente… las hormonas mataron sus neuronas!


	3. Chapter 3

**Lazo que nos une, problema que te mata y divorcio que detiene.**

**Por: Anne Darket**

**Capítulo Tres: No me preguntes yo no te embaracé**

Ahora entraban a uno de los restaurantes de comida rápida, famoso y conocido por una "M" amarilla y un horroroso payaso que lo promocionaba. Elysa había escogido de entre muchos lugares donde comer, ese preciso establecimiento que estaba atiborrado de gente a esas horas. Draco se estaba desesperando, la fila estaba demasiado larga y aunque por poco era el turno de pedir su orden, no calmaba sus ansias de salir de ese lugar.

Harry y Elysa se habían sentado desde hace varios minutos, ella emocionada veía y sonreía a su lindo padre, en ocasiones volteaba a ver a Draco que tenía una notable cara de fastidio. Cuando al fin llegó a la caja pidió la orden, pago, se la dieron y se fue a sentar. En cuanto vio la linda sonrisa de su hija se iluminó el cielo y sus labios también se curvaron hacia arriba.

"Muy bien, la hamburguesa grande es para ti, Elysa; y la cajita feliz es para ti Harry" dijo con una risa burlona. El moreno sólo pudo los ojos en blanco.

La niña sabía que era una broma así que tomo su cajita y sacó un lindo perro pequeño de plástico. Realmente no le gustaban mucho los perros, pero aún así lo conservó por ser un regalo del rubio.

Los tres comieron sus hamburguesas mientras bromeaban, parecía que Draco y Harry se llevaban muy bien, a simple vista; pero sólo era una apariencia para que Elysa no se sintiera mal y no descubriera la verdad. Con rapidez la pequeña tomó su refresco y al poco tiempo hizo efecto.

"Papá" le dijo a Draco "quiero ir al baño" Los chicos intercambiaron miradas. No podía estarles sucediendo esto.

"Llévala Potter, yo fui por las hamburguesas; te toca hacer algo productivo"

"¿Quieres que me meta al baño de las mujeres?"

"¿Tienes una mejor idea?"

"Sí, llevarla al baño de hombres"

"¡No quiero que descubra el mundo desde pequeña!" dijo Draco pensando en las horribles cosas que vería su hija si entraba al baño de chicos.

"No sé, no sé"

"Me voy a hacer" decía Elysa con insistencia. OK esto se ponía difícil, tenían que decidir. Claro que a Draco ni le agradaba la idea de que Harry entrara al baño de mujeres, por ciertas razones; ni quería meter a su hija a un lugar no apropiado para ella.

"Muy bien" dijo Draco "la llevaré a nuestro baño"

Tomó a su nena de la mano y la condujo hasta la puerta donde claramente tenía un dibujo de un niño. Respiró profundamente y abrió la puerta. Elysa iba entrar corriendo, pero su papá se lo impidió. Le tapó los ojos y la fue conduciendo.

"No vayas a correr y si lo haces cierra muy fuerte los ojos. ¿Ves algo?"

"No, tengo ganas de ir al baño"

"Ya, ya vamos a llegar" Metió a su hija rápidamente al baño y dejo que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer. Cuidando la puerta, cuidando su más grande tesoro… uno de sus dos más grandes tesoros.

* * *

**oOoOo**

Harry había reído una vez que Draco no lo veía, le parecía realmente cómico que el chico se preocupara tanto por esas insignificantes cosas. Siempre la había hecho reír, hasta en los peores momentos… incluso ahora que estaban separados reía al recibir un mail con sus chistes malos. Tenía que admitirlo, lo extrañaba tanto, era parte de él… Desde el momento en que lo embarazó, fue un lazo más fuerte el que los unió y siempre estarían unidos… no importaba si estuviesen casados o no, nunca podrían romper ese lazo que habían forjado juntos.

Aún recordaba el día en que se enteró de que estaba embarazado, le asustó… pero siempre pensó que era lo mejor que le había pasado en toda su vida, a parte del día en que se declaró a Draco. Un hijo provenía del amor, y el amor que profesaba a algo suyo y de su amor, siempre sería una bendición. Y recordó…

**

* * *

OoO Flashback OoO**

Corrió al baño, había comido un delicioso antojo de cóctel de camarón y de pronto sintió unas ganas enormes de vomitar. No era la primera vez y esto ya lo estaba asustando. Cuando salió del baño, miró a Draco que tenía una falsa expresión de ¿qué te pasa, pero Harry al no estar enterado de que… Draco estaba enterado del motivo de sus frecuentes vómitos, pensó que en realidad estaba preocupado.

"Me siento muy mal" dijo Harry con una expresión de absoluto asco y con una palidez horrible. Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de lágrimas a causa del esfuerzo y lo que menos quería Draco era hacer sufrir a Harry.

"Te llevaré al Hospital San Mungo, espero que no sea grave" Dijo Draco pasando el brazo de Harry sobre su hombro para que éste se apoyara en él. Se dirigieron al carro y Draco ayudó a subir a Harry en el asiento del copiloto y él se subió al del conductor. Encendió el carro y comenzó a andar. Después se detuvo frente a la fachada que simulaba ser una tienda. Entró y al encontrar a una señorita pidió una revisión a Harry.

Lo trasladaron a una habitación en dónde había dos camillas, ambas estaban disponibles, entonces se sentó en la que estaba más cercana a la puerta. De pronto entró un señor con bata color azul pálida.

"Buenos días señores, me imaginó que usted" señala a Harry "ha de ser el enfermo, señor Potter?"

"Ah sí"

"Dígame ¿cuáles han sido sus síntomas?"

"Vómito y antojos, fatiga y aumento de peso"

"Mmm… creó que debo hacerle una rápida inspección, antes de sacar una conclusión" sacó su varita y la agitó, al cabo de unos segundos volvió a dirigirse a Harry "Lo que me imaginé, usted espera a un hijo"

"¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ? NO, NO ES CIERTO, ESO NO ES POSIBLE!"

"A avanzado mucho la magia y hay una pastilla que puede hacer realidad eso, aunque para eso debes consumirla"

"¿Cuándo hiciste eso Harry? No me lo comentaste" en ese momento Harry volteó, percatándose de la presencia de cierto rubio; y esa mirada que le lanzó fue de un desprecio total.

"MALDITO BASTARDO MALFOY, ERES UN ESTÚPIDO¡NO ME LO CONSULTASTE HARRY!" dijo en la última frase con un tono chillón de burla "CÓMO TE ATREVES, NI SIQUIERA SE CUANDO FUE…"

"¿Yo, yo no sé nada" dijo disimulando el rubio

"Pues la fecha exacta fue…" PERO Draco lo acalló con un "Shhh" y simuló como que oía algo, pero en realidad solo estaba fingiendo

"Escuchan" dijo de inmediato "¿lo oyen?" debía salir corriendo de allí sino su querido Harry lo mataría y lo partiría en cachitos. Su respiración se agitaba, en realidad tenía miedo, nunca había visto a Harry tan furioso como ése día. Sonrió de manera inocente, algún día se iba a enterar Harry y prefería declararle ahora que él lo había hecho, pero estaba paralizado de terror. "OK Harry, fui yo quien te embarazó la noche en que…" no había terminado la explicación cuando unas manos poderosas rodearon su cuello. "Realmente lo siento, pero quise que algo fuerte nos uniera, y si algún día nos separáramos pudiéramos tener un lazo que todavía nos una" de pronto sus manos se aflojaron ¿no su amor era suficiente para unirlos?

"¿No crees que el amor sea suficientemente fuerte?" inquirió con un horrible dolor de estómago, no podía pensar aquello Draco… lo decepcionaría

"Me refiero a la muerte" dijo no tan sutilmente "Si yo muero, tu me verás en aquello que creamos juntos, con nuestro amor" Harry se mostraba triste, no quería pensar en ello ah! en esos instantes el doctor aguardaba afuera de la habitación Pero todo era cierto y… después de todo ese ser había sido creado por el amor que ambos se tenían.

Abrazó a Draco con fuerza y le dio un beso, quería hacerle saber, sin palabras, que estaba de acuerdo. A parte, a él siempre le había parecido bien tener un descendiente, un hijo de su sangre… verlo y decir: "¡Ése es mi orgullo!"…

**OoO Fin del Flashback OoO

* * *

Draco pasó una mano cerca del rostro de Harry, hace tiempo que habían regresado. Pero el no respondía, parecía que estaba muy entrado en su mente. Se acumularon las lágrimas en sus ojos verdes¡ah! eso le causaba mucho dolor al rubio. Fue cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando y de que ellos ya habían regresado. Con cuidado, cerró los ojos, no permitiendo que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas, pero no lo pudo evitar.**

Elysa no estaba allí, había ido a los espectaculares juegos de colores y estaba con unos niños, que al igual que ella había ido a divertirse. Mientras Draco limpió aquellas horribles lágrimas de los ojos de Harry, al igual que de sus mejillas rosadas.

"No llores" dijo en tono dolido el Sly.

"¿Cómo no llorar cuándo te veo? Pero a ti no te importa ¡Tú no fuiste el afectado en esta relación?"

"Si es por mí, no vale la pena que llores; yo no soy nada"

"¡TÚ LO ERES TODO!" alzó un poco la voz, pero no lo suficiente para armar un escándalo.

"No, no es cierto… todo lo que debe importarte a ti es Elysa y tu futura esposa, nadie más importa… yo no tengo tal honor"

"Tú abarcas mi mente día y noche"

"Eso no debería ser así, lo único que debe quitarte el sueño es Elysa y tú, yo ya no debo abarcar ni un milímetro de tu piel ni de tu mente y mucho menos de tu corazón. Así que mejor bórrame, porque yo ya no soporto verte sufrir…" dio una mirada que a Harry le dio un vuelco al corazón, Draco estaba arrepentido… como jamás lo estuvo. "Te quiero conmigo, pero si no se puede, al menos te quiero feliz" dirigió su mirada a Elysa que en ese mismo instante volteó a ver a sus padres. Draco le decía adiós con la mano y se paraba para ir hacia la puerta y salir de allí, no sin antes decirle a Harry: "Adiós Harry".

**Continuará…

* * *

**

Gracias a todas las que me han dejado review (**Leara-chan, Ana-san, Miss Lady y Anele-san**), que emoción me da ver al menos un RW en cada capi, aunque me gustaría recibir más! plisss! (súplica de Anne)

Bueno espero les guste este capi y solo diré que en el próximo capítulo se revelará el incidente.

**Les deseo un feliz año a todos los que leen el fic (incluyendo a los que no dejan reviews eso me enfada ) y que todos sus deseos/propósitos se cumplan. Mucha salud, felicidad, bienestar, amor y dinero… y fics! XXXD**

Sigan leyendo… y perdón por ausentarme, pero era inseparable de la playa. '

BYE


	4. Chapter 4

**Lazo que nos une, problema que te mata y divorcio que detiene.**

**Por: Anne Darket**

**Capítulo Cuatro: Engañando de par en par **

Había estado dando vueltas en la cama durante casi dos horas, no podía conciliar el sueño; ¿y cómo podría hacerlo después de aquel horrible día de estar con Draco Malfoy? Y es que en verdad no podía ni siquiera verlo en fotografía, aún le daba coraje lo que le había hecho hace ya algún tiempo. ¿Que si le sorprendió?… pues... ya no lo sabía, nunca supo confiar plenamente en él y sin embargo siempre supo que lo amaba; y aún después de ése acontecimiento tenía presente que lo amaba. Nunca supo realmente su punto de vista de la historia… y sabía perfectamente que aunque la hubiese conocido nunca la hubiera aceptado algo así. Pero digan ustedes ¿no tendría razón Harry en enojarse al ver una escena tan espantosa como la de Draco con dos tipos coqueteándole? Y no es que fuera eso,… no… era el hecho de que Draco estaba… mmm… cediendo a esos seductores movimientos.

Y en ese momento lo invadían los recuerdos, le daba melancolía. En ese lapso se levantó y hacho una furia entró al baño, definitivamente debía tranquilizarse. Cerró con cerrojo la puerta del baño, puso un hechizo silenciador en toda su recámara e incluso, para más seguridad, encantó puertas y ventanas del cuarto para que sólo él tuviera el poder de abrirlas. Con un grito desgarrador inundó la recámara, y las lágrimas brotaron de sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda. Y sin duda le dolía demasiado y con mucha razón. Recordaba cada imagen, cada movimiento, cada sonido… todo.

**OoO Flashback OoO**

Entró en el elevador con vidrios transparentes y apretó el botón que indicaba el sexto piso. Mientras éste subía vio la bonita fuente que adornaba la entrada, era un ángel del cual brotaba agua de diferentes colores y que estaba rodeada por jazmines. El suelo brillante de madera que no crujía al caminar y la muy elegante recepción, dónde, todavía a aquéllas horas estaba Christine, la secretaría Draco, quien dirigía aquélla compañía (y a parte era su pareja y el padre de su hija Elysa) junto con un empresario 'muggle' que descendía de una familia de magos y sqibs. Christine le avisó que ahora no lo podía atender, pero que si quería esperara a las afueras de la oficina del Señor Malfoy.

Una vez que el ascensor se abrió salió de él con un paso bastante silencioso para darle una sorpresa a Draco, pero definitivamente la sorpresa la recibió él y lo más importante es que le destrozó el corazón. La puerta del despacho estaba ligeramente abierta. Y tuvo que guardar silencio para ver esos momentitos de Draco con sus seductores.

Alguna vez se los había presentado, ambos eran gemelos y eran magos, tenían dos años más que el Slytherin y habían estudiado en Durmstrang. Uno de ellos se llamaba David mientras que el otro era Kyle _Kail . _Ambos medían entre 1.75 y 1.77, su cabello era corto y muy negro, los ojos eran de color azul intenso que remarcaba notablemente las pupilas, con cejas pobladas pero bien delineadas y pestañas bastante largas, sus labios pequeños y rosados con unos dientes blanco irreal, nariz ligeramente respingada, cara con forma ovalada y con un cuerpo bastante atractivo, entre musculoso y delgado. David había tocado piano durante casi toda su vida (según le había contado su ya casi no novio) y el otro se dedicaba a tocar el violín.

Y ahora se insinuaban muy provocativamente a Draco y por que no, el rubio se rendiría aquellos movimientos lujuriosos, uno de ellos ya se había sentado en los fuertes muslos de su querido y el otro le daba un masaje en los hombros besando despacio el cuello blanco de su presa. Y por supuesto había caído tan fácilmente el rubio, no opuso resistencia alguna. (N/a: para identificarlos mejor Harry pensará que Kyle es el que está en los muslos de Draco y David el que está detrás de él)

_Harry quiso correr, pero sus piernas no le respondieron_

_Harry quiso gritar, pero su grito se ahogo al toparse con su nudo en la garganta._

_Harry quiso cerrar los ojos, pero no quería dejar escapar una lágrima._

_Harry quiso morir, pero lo único que consiguió fue que su mente se cerrara._

Y la sucesión de aquella película barata continuó, mientras que los labios de Draco se encontraba con los de Kyle y éste recorría con sus manos bruscamente aquél abdomen forjado por el Quidditch, David recorría con sus labios húmedos el cuello del rubio. Y Draco no se daba cuenta que le estaba rompiendo el corazón a la persona que más ha significado para él en su corta vida. Y seguía entre besos y caricias disfrutando del pecado que se le ofrecía. ¡Pero quien podría resistirse a ese par tan guapo y sensual, con un gran sex-appeal! Pues obviamente él no, y al pensar 'Harry no está aquí' se atrevió a caer en la boca del lobo.

David allí, ahora recorriendo con descaradas caricias todo su cuerpo, conociendo lo que sólo él debía conocer, saboreando la piel que le pertenecía a él y viendo aquel cuerpo como sólo él lo podía ver. Y el otro que recorría las partes más íntimas del rubio, con ímpetu y pasión, con desesperación. Y lo que empeoro la situación: Draco dejándose manosear por todas partes. Y en el mismo instante que respondió el cuerpo de Harry para desaparecer con un hechizo de allí sonó el teléfono de Draco.

"¿Señor Malfoy?"

"Sí Christine" dijo con agitación el rubio

"Parece que ya recibió a Harry" dijo con voz alegre… claro que por el tono de voz y las entrecortadas palabras de Draco había supuesto que Harry estaría con él haciendo… bueno eso que uno piensa cuando dos amantes están en cuarto oscuro y no se han visto en todo el día. Pero fue un grave error, algo que hizo a Draco colgar y despedir a gritos a sus antes amoroso acompañantes. Se arregló, y ya de nada le servía; estaba seguro de que Harry lo había visto todo, hasta grabarlo en su mente con precisión. Y lo peor de todo era lo que venía después.

Se transportó a la casa en dónde ambos vivían y no lo pudo creer. Allí estaba Harry con una sonrisa en sus labios y claro, pensó que su mente lo engañaba y entonces se acercó y mientras más juntos estaban, más parecía identificar el dolor de aquella sonrisa y más veía relucir sus ojos a causa de las lágrimas, hasta que el llanto se escapó por esas bonitas esmeraldas que ahora se veían hechas añicos. Y si a eso le sumamos la falla en su sonrisa y el dolor impregnado creamos un gran arrepentimiento en Draco. Arrepentimiento que no sirvió de nada. Pues Harry desapareció al instante dejando a Draco completamente solo. Sin él y sin Elysa (ésta última estaba en casa de sus dos mejores amigos). Y se sintió peor porque Harry ni le reprocho, ni lo golpeo… solamente lo observó.

_Así fue como todo lo que empezó terminó_

_Así fue como uno de los dos se destrozó_

_Así se creó todo ese rencor _

_Mientras que en el otro se creo el doble de amor_

_Y no todo lo que empezó feliz tiene que terminar feliz_

_Pero aún tenían a un lazo que los unía_

_Aún tenían a Elysa que necesitaba de los dos_

_Y lo que los uniría sería lo único que sobrevivió del amor mutuo_

_Es por eso que aún siguen manteniendo una relación_

_Tal vez… tenga otro final…_

**OoO Fin del Flashback OoO**

Resbaló por la pared del baño, por los azulejos color verde que tanto le recordaba la casa de su amado, y se derrumbó en un rincón y lloró como lo hacía cada que recordaba ese instante. Hasta que a la puerta toca una alma inocente que presiente que algo malo sucede. Sale con el rostro limpio y con una leve sonrisa y allí en la puerta de su recámara una pequeña niña de cabello rubio y ojos verdes se paraba con su osito abrazado. Levantaba la mirada y sonreía como un ángel… eso bastaba para Harry, para darle ánimos de continuar, aquella pequeña que hacía una gran felicidad, su hermosa hija que amaba con todo su corazón.

"Papá ¿puedo dormir contigo? es que tengo miedo"

"Pero de que tienes miedo linda" dijo poniéndose en cuclillas el Gryffindor y estar a la altura de Elysa

"He soñado que tú y papá Draco se pelean; y yo no quiero eso" después de un breve silencio siguió "No quiero que se vayan de mi lado" y eso llego directamente al corazón y a la razón de Harry. Ahora y sólo hasta ahora vio realmente a quien le estaban haciendo daño. Elysa no sabía que sus padres se llevaban como un gato con un perro normales , lo que le decían sus padres, una excusa bastante… estúpida, pero fácil de creer por una niña pequeña; era que la casa de Draco quedaba muy lejos del trabajo de Harry y que la de Harry quedaba muy lejos del trabajo del rubio; era por eso que vivían en casas diferentes… También sabía, a medias, que ella era una joven hechicera y pronto iría a un colegio especial para aprender a controlarlos.

"Por supuesto que no mi amor, no me atrevería a hacerte daño a ti y tampoco Draco" la niña sonrió y eso tranquilizó un poco a Harry… debía hablar con Draco y debía suspender la relación con Katie. En realidad Katie nunca le importó mucho, en verdad era hermosa… su cabello rojo resplandeciente, sus ojos color miel, sus labios que tenían un color bastante peculiar, su nariz recta y sus pestañas largas… siempre muy elegante, pero debía admitir que era un poco tonta… simplemente NO era su tipo.

Después de unos segundos de meditar acerca de las palabras de la hermosa pequeña hizo pasarla al cuarto…

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Que bueno que viniste" la voz sonaba alegre, pero sin llegar a desbordarse de ella

"¿Qué pasó Harry¿Le ha pasado algo a Elysa?" dijo frunciendo muy levemente la ceja y su preocupación aumentaba, Harry nunca lo llamaba, sino para hablar de algo grave que sucedía a Elysa.

"Más o menos. Etto… verás, ayer me dijo Ely que tenía miedo de que nuestra separación afectara la convivencia con ella. Tiene miedo de que nos separemos y es por eso que he tomado una decisión muy, muy difícil e importante" respiró profundamente tratando de no arrepentirse "Nos mudaremos nuevamente a tu casa" dijo con un pesar increíble "Será antes de terminar esta semana, el cuarto de Elysa y el mío"

Oh, Harry nunca había visto resplandecer aquellos ojos grisáceos con tanta emoción, con la ilusión de algo que estuvo esperando por tanto tiempo. El resplandor de su cara y los labios que se forzaban por no dejar salir esa sonrisa tan bella que aún le seguía dejando sin aliento. Y esa expresión en su rostro juvenil… ah, tuvo ganas de sonreír con él, pero la imagen de los gemelos…

"Está bien" dijo con la emoción enfrascada en esas dos cortas palabras. Tuvo que contener la enorme sonrisa que estaba a punto de escapar de sus labios y también tuvo que contener su comentario de: '¿Por qué no dormimos juntos?' pero sabía que eso arruinaría el momento. No pudo contener más la emoción y con un movimiento bastante rápido abrazó a Harry con una fuerza inhumana con la sonrisa que se posaba en sus labios y allí la chispa de luz en sus ojos se incrementó de luminosidad y por primera vez encontró esperanza en esa relación.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Hace mucho que no lo abrazaba como ese día, y se sintió tan reconfortante. Y es que no lo había hecho con la maña de desbordar pasión, sino con el verdadero entusiasmo de estar con las dos personas que amaba, tan juntas en un mismo sitio. Y en su corazón los latidos se aceleraron, y el rojo brillante se le subió a las mejillas y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo de felicidad.

¡Ah se sentía demasiado bien! Parecía un chiquillo dándole un abrazo a su padre cuando recibe algo que en verdad quería. Y esa sonrisa que no había visto aparecer hace tanto tiempo, desde los días en que los tres paseaban juntos por el parque a plena luz del día. Como la vez en que había sabido que tendrían un lazo que los uniría. Como la vez en que le propuso que fueran pareja.

Y cuando vio la sonrisa de Elysa cuando le dijo que regresarían a la casa de Draco, fue igual de emotivo que ver al rubio y es que ambos se parecían tanto, tan bellos esos rostros y era la felicidad de su vida. Y por fin se sintió completo, al fin sentiría a los dos juntos con la pequeña que los guiaría. Se veía tan bien el futuro hasta que volvió el recuerdo más doloroso de su joven vida; pero recordó que todo era por Elysa, todo en absoluto. Y se encontró empacando absolutamente todo…

**OoOoOoOoO**

_**Draco**_

_Sentí como invadía mi pecho toda aquella alegría, sentía que el hueco se llenaba con el amor que amenazaba con desbordarse y la esperanza como un rayo de luz se vio al final del oscuro túnel. Y sin más, ni siquiera lo pensé dos veces, abracé a la figura delante de mí… estrujándolo con fuerza y eso era lo mejor que le había pasado en todo ese sufrimiento que él había causado. Por supuesto esto era una segunda oportunidad que no dejaría escapar… Reconquistaría a Harry, lo amaría y pediría perdón de todas las formas que Harry pidiera…_

_Sólo para tenerlo a él junto con Elysa_

**Continuará**

**Gracias a Leara Ryddle-52, a Sara´por sus reviews y por las tres que me mandaron su mail. Sigan apoyando chicas bellas que alegran mi día cada que recibo un RW. Espero que les guste! Plisssss Reviews, por fissssssss... ah! sino voy a cometer suicidio ¬¬ Oki? bueno ya me voy, estoy poniendome loca.**

PD. Akasha, me encantó tu rw invisible...


	5. Chapter 5

**Lazo que nos une, problema que te mata y divorcio que detiene.**

**Por: Anne Darket**

**Capítulo cinco: Agua, jabón y playeras mojadas**

Se había levantado de aquélla cama que ahora le parecía demasiado grande. Las sábanas verdes aún cubrían su cuerpo que sentía el aire de algún lugar y se enredaba cada vez más a él. Estaba sudando en frío, la playera se adhería perfectamente a su torso y el bóxer negro hacía lo mismo, pegándose a sus muslos. Se levantó aturdido, despeinado (N/a: alguna vez ha estado peinado?) y con las mejillas rojas; sus labios estaban resecos y sentía demasiada sed. La luz del sol lastimaba sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda y es que, aún no se acostumbraba a dormir en la habitación inmensa dónde podía acomodar perfectamente su pequeño departamento en donde antes residía con su pequeña hija.

Quiso levantarse, pero estaba aturdido y antes de todo: necesitaba agua. Sirvió en el vaso de cristal el preciado líquido y se atragantó con ella, era un elíxir en ese momento. Se puso en pie y se miró en el espejo que tenía frente a él. Por Dios, que espantoso se veía, se horrorizaba. Sus ojos estaban rojos a no más poder y llorosos, con ojeras poco visibles, en la cara chorreaba el sudor y se acumulaba en gotas que se combinaban con mugre.

Giró la perilla del baño y entró, se quitó la poca ropa que tenía y el cuerpo desnudo entró a la ducha con agua hirviendo. Las gotas de agua se incrustaron rápidamente en su piel morena y la saborearon. Tomo el bote de shampoo para cuerpo y cabello, puso un poco en su mano para tallar su cabeza y después otro poco para lavar su cuerpo. El agua siguió recorriendo su cuerpo, hasta que por fin cesó. Tomo la toalla y se secó, la puso alrededor de su cintura y con la mano froto la superficie del espejo, que estaba empañado, miró su reflejo; así se veía mucho mejor… aunque aún quedaba un vestigio de su sueño interrumpido.

Cuando salió se encontró con una gran sorpresa: Draco estaba recogiendo su ropa sucia que en la noche había dejado sobre el sillón y el otro la acariciaba y la olía. ¡Ah! por cuánto tiempo había deseado volver a tener el aroma de Harry inundando sus sentidos. Y cuán fue la sorpresa de Draco al encontrar a Harry semidesnudo y quiso besarlo, tenerlo, sentirlo bajos sus manos blancas, probarlo y amarlo. Y la pregunta Viena aquí¿Y Draco se resistió? Pues… claro que no y salió su lado malo de él. Se acercó ferozmente y sus labios atraparon los de su acompañante que, no obstante, no lo recibió con mucho gusto y lo empujo.

"Mmm… tus labios son más suaves de lo que pensé, hace mucho que no besas"

"Estúpido, deja de hacer eso¡QUÉ NO ENTIENDES QUE ME MOLESTA!"

"Tranquilo, solo… respira y siente el placer de lo que nunca has sentido con la otra"

"Cállate Malfoy, y salte de la recámara"

"Shhh, vas a despertar a Elysa"

"Bien, salte, por favor. Quiero vestirme y debo tomar café antes de que caiga dormido otra vez."

"¿Quieres que te lo traiga, mi amor?"

"No Draco, en un momento bajo"

"Bien" dijo y salió, no antes sin voltear a ver a Harry a quien ya se le resbalaba la toalla por la cadera y el otro se derritió al ver aquella imagen y su sonrisa morbosa se poso en aquella cara reluciente con ojos devorando el cuerpo que poco a poco lo desvistió con el pensamiento, hasta que cerró la puerta y suspiró.

Tragó cristales casi, casi; sintió aquel sabor invadiéndolo, y por poco se doblaba ante el gesto de cariño que Draco había provocado, recorriéndole un estremecimiento por la espina dorsal y el temblor llegó, pero disimuló con el empujón y la frialdad de su mirada quiso sustituirse por lágrimas cristalinas que le provocaba el horror de ese beso sobre sí mismo. Lo amaba y lo sabía, siempre lo supo desde el primer momento, cuando lo engañó y se doblegó ante el dolor, hasta ahora, hasta siempre. Pero no, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus manos en la fuerza del empujón, en el nudo que se formo en su garganta. Se sintió deshonrado, débil y quiso probar más; pero resistió hasta el final. Pero al ver como babeaba Draco por ver su desnudez a medias, se sonrojó.

Se vistió, con torpeza, le temblaban las manos y sonreía tontamente, debería de dejar de caer en sus encantos.

Cuando se sentó a la mesa Draco ya estaba terminando su desayuno; unos hot cakes con mermelada de fresa y un poco de chocolate (a pesar de que por la noche dependía del café). ¿Qué adulto en su sano juicio tomaba chocolate por la mañana? Pues claro: Draco Malfoy.

Harry tomó un sorbo de aquella bebida que hacía revitalizar sus sentidos y mataba lentamente a sus neuronas. Observó que más podía comer, pero le pareció asqueroso todo lo que había en la mesa y no por ser algo no comestible. Pero aún recordaba que cuando estaba embarazado de Elysa pusieron lo mismo que había en ese instante y le daban unas terribles nauseas. Respiro profundamente y cerró los ojos con fuerza; y pensó en el vómito y en el mareo. En esos momentos unos brazos lo sobrecogieron y sintió una mirada preocupada.

"No pasa nada, solo tengo nauseas" respiro hondo sobre aquel cuerpo que lo sostenía y percibió el aroma de loción varonil y respiro otra vez y aún cuando ya no se sentía mal, respiro hondo llenándose de ese aroma, Se recargó sobre su vientre, seguía firme y musculoso. Pero poco a poco se alejó, sintiendo solamente las manos sobre sus hombros, sosteniéndolo para evitar una caída. "Bien, ya me siento mejor… recuerda no poner de nuevo tanta comida sobre la mesa a excepción de tu desayuno y mi café. ¿De acuerdo?" Dijo levantándose lentamente para dirigirse a su recámara para recuperarse de haber estado en los brazos del Diablo.

"OK, no te apresures" dijo ya cuando el chico estaba en las escaleras. Cuando ya no estuvo a la vista, volteó hacia la puerta que daba a la cocina y de allí salió la señora _Irma, _la cocinera de la casa. Le guiñó el ojo y levantó su dedo "gordo" en señal de que todo había salido a la perfección.

Caminaba hacia su pequeño pero costoso carro: un mini cooper negro con llamas en colores naranjas, rojas y amarillas… No sabía cómo había vivido tanto tiempo sin esas cosas muggles que ahora lo hacían feliz. Por la ventana lo miraba Harry Potter, medio escondido… pero el perceptible sentido de Draco sintió aquella mirada insistente y lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. Allí estaba su bello ángel espiándolo, entonces volteó y extendió las manos en forma de cruz sosteniendo el maletín que llevaba consigo y grito en tono explosivo, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia atrás: "TE AMO" y antes de que volteara mandó un beso. Se sintió satisfecho por ese día y la sonrisa perduró en su rostro…

Harry confundido y atolondrado, cambió a varios colores mientras espiaba por la ventana al joven, guapo, rubio, sexy, lindo, sexy, sonriente, sexy, millonario, sexy y ¿olvide mencionar sexy?; quien al girase sabía que lo había descubierto tras las cortinas verdes que ahora cubrían la vista hacia fuera, excepto por una fina abertura que dejaba vislumbrar al antes ya mencionado muchacho. Y escuchó su voz aterciopelada y cariñosa, que resonaban como la más grave, pero afinada nota de un piano. Esa voz fuerte que persistía con el paso de los años y que daba una imagen efímera de aquellos labios por donde salían sus notas angelicales.

Y soñando se encontró con un recuerdo que había olvidado por completo y con una sonrisa pensó: '¡Debería conseguirme un pensadero!'

**Flashback**

Resplandeciente mañana para lavar un auto en medio de su enorme jardín trasero, en bóxers de color gris y playeras blancas; todo esto dejaba poco a la imaginación. Chicos con los cuerpos más exuberantes lavando un auto, medio desnudos a plena luz del día. Y lo mejor de todo esto: playeras mojadas, que se adherían perfectamente al cuerpo de su actual dueño. Harry empezó por tomar una esponja color roja, y meterla en un bote pequeño con agua y después ponerle un poco de jabón para comenzar a limpiar el BMW de Draco. Lo siguiente que supo fue que Draco estaba sobre él, tomando su mano con dulzura y diciéndole al oído: "así no cariño, debes mover en círculos la mano con la esponja".

_Volteé hasta que mi cara quedara justo frente a la suya y sentí como la playera húmeda se hacía cada vez más transparente. Y Draco, obviamente, estaba en puro bóxer ceñidísimo a sus muslos. Que bueno fue que los vecinos se hayan ido de vacaciones ¿acaso eso había sido una coincidencia? Sentí el calor del sol sobre mi piel y como el sudor estaba apareciendo en mi frente en una fina capa resplandeciente que fácilmente se podía confundir con agua. Draco resbaló sus manos bajo la vieja playera de algodón que me cubría y apenas perceptible al oído humano, como el susurro que emite el viento a pleno medio día se escuchó un: "perdón, se me resbaló" Pero eso no me molestó e insistí en que no se moviera. Sonrió como un verdadero ángel; con los labios resecos y los dientes blancos como si fuesen de cerámica; sus mejillas rojas como las cerezas que resaltaban en su piel pálida; como todo un muñeco de porcelana fina y cara. ¡AH! Anhele que el momento se detuviera, que nunca pasara aquel bello período para convertirse en movimientos… por un momento pensé en estar en una película donde fácilmente se podía poner pausa y hacer perdurar la escena. Pero era imposible que mi querido güero (como recientemente lo llamaba para fastidiarlo) se quedara quieto sin cometer una acto que fuera a echar a perder el instante. Más no ocurrió algo desastroso, sino que con movimientos amorosos palpó su mejilla contra la mía; algo que me hizo aún más feliz y como me encanto esa sensación de poder apreciar su piel suave y húmeda al contacto de la mía que había empezado a sudar más; y no precisamente por el sol que me estaba quemando… Se recostó sobre mí, con su cabeza apoyada a mi pecho y una lágrima apareció en su piel brillante. Pero un ángel jamás debía dejar caer una sola lágrima en el desdén de su desdicha y asumiendo tal actitud, cubrió su cara entre mi cuello, para que no lo viese. Quise preguntarle, pero mi garganta se cerró, mis dientes se apretaron y la sonrisa se desfiguró en mi cara…_

"_Pase lo que pase, nunca me dejarás; ¿verdad?"_

"_Nunca" dije con una firmeza que me impresionó, sin saber aún que nunca llegaría a cumplir esa promesa… Y me invadió la pregunta, algo que alertó a mis sentidos, algo que hizo un daño por dentro y que me taladró la cabeza día y noche ¿por qué me hacía esa pregunta? Que no le había demostrado mí amor total e incondicional. O era él quien ocultaba un secreto que podía cambiar nuestro futuro. Pero ni siquiera me dio tiempo de hacerle la pregunta que evocó mi cerebro al instante; ya había tomado posesión de la enorme manguera que ahora soltaba chorros de agua. Apuntó hacia mí que pensando en lo que anteriormente acababa de suceder se había quedado recostado sobre la parte delantera del auto. Me empapó todo, con un chorro de agua fría que me heló hasta los huesos… tiritaba de frío. "MALDITO DRACO, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR" dije gritando mientras corría para alcanzarlo… tras varias vueltas y unos cuantos pasos, disminuyó su velocidad y lo atrapé, colgándome sobre su espalda y tapándole los ojos; ¡oh, grave error el mío! había tropezado y se ha dado santo golpazo. Pero sin duda su risa maniática daba muestra de lo bien que estaba afrontando las consecuencias de meterse con un gryffindor. Me abalancé sobre él y comencé a hacerle cosquillas, para pasar después a unos románticos besos (aunque bastantes lujuriosos) mientras dábamos vueltas sobre el pasto húmedo…_

_SI TAN SOLO LE HUBIERA PREGUNTADO…_

**Fin del flashback**

Al llegar a casa, tras la larga hora de jornada, se adentró a la nueva casa con la cual no se había acostumbrado y tropezó varias veces con los muebles dándose santos trancazos y es que todo estaba horriblemente mal acomodado… según su convicción. Y para no despertar a los otros dos habitantes de la enorme casa no quiso prender la luz, al verse agotado decidió acomodarse en el sillón de piel de dragón (por cierto bastante cómoda, según su apreciación), apoyando su brazo doblado sobre la mesa pegada al mueble y poniendo el peso de su cabeza sobre la mano. Sus ojos se sentían pesados, cómo quisiera ser Draco para llegar temprano a su casa y no quedarse horas en el horrible ministerio de magia trabajando sobre asuntos tan poco urgentes.

De repente, escuchó pasos ligeros sobre la escalera y vio bajar al chico rubio, con su pantalón del traje y una camisa de algodón; y las pantuflas que hacían la combinación más extraña que Harry en su vida había visto. Al sospechar de la mirada rigurosa del chico giró su cabeza hasta encontrarse con las esmeraldas que brillaban a lo lejos.

"Ya llegaste, pensé que hoy no vendrías a dormir; Elysa estuvo preguntando una y otra vez por ti, deberías ir a verla"

"Sí, en un momento iré" dijo haciendo una pausa y prosiguió: "¿A qué bajaste?"

"Sigo teniendo la costumbre de bajar por un vaso de leche después de dos horas de que me dormí" hizo una sonrisa "Creo que nunca se me quitará mi obsesión por la leche a media noche y el chocolate empalagoso por las mañanas" parecía un niño pequeño desde la vista de Harry.

"Draco¿por qué lo hiciste?" no podía retener más esa pregunta que se clavó en su mente hace mucho tiempo, sus puños se cerraron conteniendo la ira que ahora se acumulaba en su pecho y forzó a sus ojos a contener las lágrimas que en un arranque de furia y tristeza amenazaron con salir.

"Porque tus ojos no me veían, porque tus oídos no me escuchaban, porque…" tragó saliva, como si fuera un clavo "…era un pervertido" sus ojos se desviaron a un punto de la habitación contigua (mi querido rubio aún seguía en el pasillo).

"Si en verdad quieres sacar ésta relación adelante, debes decirme la verdad; no puedo creer en tus palabras, no quiero creerlas…" una risilla estridente se escuchó allá, cerca de las escaleras y al hermoso rubio le saltaron las lágrimas a las mejillas rojas.

"Mi excusa es tonta y no la creerías; me odiarías aún más…" dijo con una voz quebrantada y con la sonrisa destrozada de su bello rostro (NA.- debo de estar dejando de halagar a Draco no?)

"Sólo dímela"

"Banca rota" dijo tras un largo silencio "En ese tiempo, recuerdas que construíamos una empresa en Francia para el uso de magia a favor de los muggles. Pues bien eso nos costó mucho dinero y todavía había cosas que debíamos pagar antes de abrir el centro. Estábamos buscando la alianza con personas que pudieran proporcionar el dinero, es decir, inversionistas. Pues bien, allí estaban los dos gemelos de muchísimo dinero, que nos podían sacar de la ruina y sólo pedían una cosa a cambio: una noche de placer con el empresario. La empresa está a cargo de mí, pero aún así todas las opiniones cuentan allí y por mayoría aceptaron. Así llegó aquélla noche en la que yo debía cumplir; claro que los únicos enterados eran los que pertenecían a los altos puestos dentro de la empresa… Y ésa es la verdad, ahora no me enfadaré sino me crees; yo NUNCA debí aceptar y por supuesto que si aceptaba, no debía gustar de ello…"

"¿Por qué no tuviste la suficiente confianza para decírmelo¿Por qué lo disfrutaste?"

"Si te lo decía ibas a armar un escándalo, tal y como yo lo haría si alguien se atreviera a proponerte una cosa tan indecorosa como ésa. Y dime tú ¿No por el más leve roce que tenías con Katie lo disfrutabas¿No cuándo te dan un masaje por más desconocida que sea la persona que te lo está haciendo disfrutas del toque de sus manos que te masajean suavemente la espalda? Y si me dices que no… ¿no la primera vez que sentiste como palpaba tu rostro con las yemas de mis dedos, sentiste algo que te hizo disfrutar el momento?"

"No, cuando Katie me tocaba no sentía la emoción que me embarga cuando tú me tocas, ni siquiera podía alcanzar la agitación que siento cuando me miras… No, no es lo mismo"

"Mi cuerpo hormonal, no resiste lo que el tuyo… Y el placer que experimento con el sexo, no es más que una simple noche de lujuria que olvidaré. En cambio, contigo… ¡ah! No es lo mismo hacer el amor que tener sexo por simple gusto o por compromiso" suspiró, cansado de la discusión. El ambiente era pesado…

"No quieres seguir con ésta conversación ¿cierto?"

"Si te digo que sí quiero mentiría; si te digo que no, no solucionaríamos nada y si te digo no sé, pensarás que me importa muy poco"

"Y tu respuesta final es…"

"Si quiero seguir con la conversación, pregunta, exige respuestas… sólo no te quedes callado"

"Si… ya no quisiera tener una relación contigo¿que harías?"

"Me pondría a llorar peor que un bebé, me deprimiría y me drogaría con antidepresivos para que se me quite la tristeza"

"¿Me amas realmente?"

"Eres mi fuente de vida, la luz que brilla al final de la oscuridad… mi vida misma. Pero si nunca más estuvieras conmigo me levantaría, porque sino nuestra pequeña Elysa pondría cara de tristeza" contestó con una sonrisa algo triste

"Se perdona, pero no se olvida"

"¿Me perdonas?"

"Espero no cometer un error" dijo Harry levantándose y acercándose a Draco, cuando llegó frente a él le besó la mejilla y se dirigió al segundo piso…

El rubio parpadeó varias veces, no lo podía creer, y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su faz. Fue por la leche por la que había bajado y regresó a su cuarto. La figura de un cuerpo yacía en su cama. Se recostó sobre la cama y cerró los ojos, no sin antes pasar un brazo por la cintura del diablillo que se había colado entre sus colchas.

**FIN del Capítulo Cinco: Agua, jabón y playeras mojadas**

_Si creyeron que aquí acababa todo, pues se equivocaron… porque si uno tiene un pasado frustrado el otro no ha vivido de maravilla… ni siquiera antes de conocer a Draco._

_**Capítulo Seis: No mueras**_

Plissss! Reviews… U.U no creo que me haya tardado tanto en actualizar (NA: en realidad si lo creo pero me niego a aceptarlo… es que he estado leyendo para mejorar mi ortografía si ajá a ver quien me cree ) Bueno, lindas quienes me dejaron review en el capi pasado **MIL GRACIAS:** **(_Leara Ryddle-52, Lady Akasha, Gata89, Sara, Eris y Cristhie) Perdón por la tardanza. Juró que actualizaré más pronto de lo que piensan (eso creo)_** BYE, se portan bien y dejen RW


	6. Chapter 6

**Lazo que nos une, problema que te mata y divorcio que detiene.**

**Por: Anne Darket**

**Capítulo Seis: No mueras**

Si bien un día no empieza perfecto, tratamos de mejorarlo constantemente a lo largo de las horas. En el caso de Harry, particularmente, no había empezado su día de lo mejor, sus diáfanos pensamientos se dejan entrever en sus ojos deslumbrantes de alegría con toques de tristeza… la razón específica: YO.

Hacía escasas horas yo era el ser más diabólico, perverso y con mala reputación a los ojos de él, mi bello príncipe encantado. No sé exactamente si estoy perdonado, ayer lo dijo, pero igual pudo venir un poco ebrio, mareado y fatigado después de unas copas para ahogar su pena. Sus labios no responden, si pregunto el silencio es su gran respuesta. Estoy empezando a creer que todo fue un sueño o una alucinación por el excesivo aroma del cigarrillo. Pero no creo que haya sido casualidad tener entre mis brazos al chico cuyos ojos esmeraldas rebosan de alegría y créanme, estoy en mi sano juicio como para distinguir el sentimiento de su mirada.

Y mientras mis pensamientos son entrecortados por la admiración de su perfectísimo cuerpo, cuyos músculos de brazos y piernas se hacen notar bajo su camisa medio desabrochada y el bóxer negro holgado que se ajustan a tus caderas; él me mira con un cierto rubor en sus mejillas que lo vuelven aún más encantador. Y se aproxima con pasos apresurados, pasa una mano por mi cuello y me atrae, tanto que su aliento llega a mis labios, sintiendo el cálido aire que despide un aroma apetitoso.

"No resisto" me dices, sin darme tiempo a decir o hacer algo, a parte de corresponder a tu beso que pareciese querer desgarrar mi labio. Y sin quererlo, me doy cuenta de que nuestros movimientos son torpes, en realidad no he besado a nadie en su tierna boca desde que te besé la última vez. Y parece que tú también has olvidado como se hace, pero ¿acaso me importa? No tan sólo quiero sentir una vez más tus labios sobre los míos.

Pero Harry estaba aún ensimismado con sus pensamientos que pasaban ágilmente por sus ojos, dejando ver de vez en vez el resplandor de felicidad o de nostalgias, angelical o diabólica. Mi mano roza los mechones de su cabello al que aún le escurren gotas de agua cristalina, y el perfume al aroma del shampoo combinado con su olor característico (N/A: el de un león apestoso "ups! no se ve que odio a Harry verdad?") llega a mi nariz y es extraído hasta mis pulmones, ¡oh! que delicioso es el aroma de mi querido amante.

Con suavidad tomo su barbilla y levanto su linda carita para verlo mejor, sus ojos límpidos, hermosos, destellantes; preciosas esmeraldas que bailan al son del tango, que palpitan como palpita su corazón, como el espejo de su alma agotada y a penas reconstruida. Y se posa en la parte inferior de su cara una cálida sonrisa, limpia como su corazón y con tan bellos dientes expuestos a mis ojos. Éste chico tiene más de veinte mil encantos.

Lo acerco a mí, lo abrazo acurrucándome en el hueco de su cuello, respirando su piel y sintiendo entre mis brazos el estremecimiento que le recorre por el cuerpo cuando mi aliento da de lleno a su cuello. ¿No siempre debió a ser así? ¡Dios siempre lo quiso así! ¡Oh Harry, mi eterno y mi único amor, mi príncipe azul, mi amo… mi Gryffindor! (Porque por si no lo sabían él es sólo mío y lo comparto con Elysa y sólo con Ely).

En este momento deberíamos poner la canción "Love is in the air" quedaría perfecto para ésta ocasión donde se respira el romanticismo en esta habitación de paredes blancas donde filtra el sol de la mañana por la ventana cuyas cortinas están recogidas. Pero sólo arruinaría el momento, tal vez, a mi amor nunca le ha gustado la canción, le parece absurda y con poco sentido.

Saliendo de mis pensamientos, al ver como Harry se separaba y terminaba de ponerse el pantalón (algo que no me gusto en lo absoluto), sentí que se entristecía su mirada y me sentí triste… ¿acaso no quería estar conmigo? Sabía que no debía esperar milagros pero…

"¿Qué pasa Harry hermoso? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Hice algo que no debía hacer?" Me miró, me sonrió de forma tristona y entonces negó con lentitud; y esto me asustó aún más.- ¿Entonces?

"Siento, que es la última vez que te voy a poder a ver" Unas lágrimas se derramaron y cayeron por sus rosadas mejillas; mi corazón latía con fuerza, espantado, temeroso y horrorizado ante sus palabras directas e hirientes. Trataba de tranquilizarme, eran alucinaciones de Harry.

"Bien Potter, me estás asustando" dije algo enojado, tenía miedo.

"No me hagas caso… olvídalo. Me siento raro" rió, una risa que aparentaba tranquilidad… y eso me calmo, las palabras de Harry, la sonrisa que no tenía el más mínimo nerviosismo, su expresión.

"¿Vendrás temprano?" pregunté con curiosidad, me encantaría pasar más tiempo con él y con mi pequeña ¡ELYSA, había olvidado levantarla. "Espero que sí y salí corriendo de la habitación"

Llegué a la de mi pequeña y la desperté con un beso. Sus ojos, como los de mi persona amada… tan hermosos en ambos. Se acurrucó nuevamente entre las sábanas, se hacía del rogar, entonces empecé a atacarla con una serie de besos, empezó a reírse y me abrazó.

"Vamos linda, arriba"

"Mejor hoy no vamos a la escuela" su voz dulce propia de una niña de su edad me hipnotizó por un momento. Sonreí ante el comentario, yo en verdad no sabía como Harry insistía en mandarla a la escuela muggle si pronto entraría a Hogwarts.

"Vamos linda, o en la tarde no habrá helado" fingí tristeza.

"Ya vooooooy, cinco minutos"

"Nop, nop, te desperté tarde"

"Me bañé ayer por la noche"

"Está bien, vístete y tiene tu cama, sólo así podrás dormirte otro ratito" ella sabía perfectamente que cuando se bañaba por las noches tenía más oportunidad de dormir.

"Pero…" pero mi mirada lo dijo todo "Oki" le di un beso a Elysa, la amo.

"Cuando te llamé a desayunar, ya deberás tener tu uniforme listo" Elysa asintió "Vas con Harry para que te peine"

"Está bien" Le di otro beso y me retiré hacia la cocina, donde ya Irma había puesto a la mesa mi deliciosa taza con chocolate y unos panquesitos de nueces. Pronto puso a la mesa unos waffles para Elysa, a la cual le grité de inmediato para que bajara, pronto oí sus pasitos en la escalera. Llevó una taza de café cuando Harry se dignó a aparecer en el comedor.

"¿Hiciste toda la tarea Elysa?" preguntó Harry mientras se sentaba

"Aja" dijo mientras comía.

"Y tu Draco ¿arreglaste todos tus asuntos?"

"Si mi amor" Harry se sonrojó ante esto. "¿Y tú?"

"Por supuesto"

Entre tanta platica, me dieron las ocho de la mañana Elysa llegará tarde así que la apresuré. Nos despedimos del chico, claro que con un apasionado beso. Nos subimos al mini cooper, Ely y yo. Cuando llegamos al colegio bajé con ella y la llevé hasta la puerta, la bese y le desee un buen día. Cuando entró me dirigí al carro y lo aborde para dirigirme a mi trabajo.

**OoOoO**

Mi día no comenzó perfecto, pero Draco es la luz, mi guía y todo con él me hace feliz y mi otro amor, Elysa, mi vida. Acababa por fin mi trabajo, me relajaba después de tantas cosas que hice por hoy; aturdido, cansado, mareado y con sueño iba a dirigirme a casa. Caminé por las calles, no me gustaba manejar, prefería ir en autobús o en taxi, pero no me gustaba conducir.

Podría haber parecido vagabundo en aquellas calles tan oscuras, los edificios, lo árboles, todo daba vueltas y se triplicaba frente a mí. Tenía que cruzar varias calles, era una zona "segura", aunque con mucho tránsito a todas horas del día. Y es que el ruido del tráfico era horrible. Tenía que descansar, porque de lo contrario me desmayaré.

Mi distracción me impidió ver lo que se aproximaba, una luz cegadora, un golpe, una caída, un líquido caliente que corredor mi cara y abdomen, yo en el suelo y pierdo la conciencia.

**OoOoO**

"Papá" dijo Elysa mientras Draco encendía la luz de su habitación "mañana me quiero poner un vestido muy bonito, pero no lo encuentro, creo que papá Harry lo tiene en su clóset" señaló el estante enorme que habían instalado en la recámara.

"Ahora lo buscó, mientras dile a Irma que preparé algo de cenar, tengo hambre" Elysa asintió y salió del cuarto.

Todo por su hermosa. Empezó a hurgar en el fondo que era donde guardaba lo de Elysa pero de acuerdo las descripciones de la niña, no había ningún vestido que concordara con la descripción. Encontró blancos, azules, rosas, pero ninguno de color lila. Vería si no estaba entre la ropa de Harry.

Trajes, chamarras, pantalones, sacos, camisas, hasta que halló una funda negra de un traje, tal vez allí adentro estaría el vestido que quería Elysa. Parecía como si no hubiera abierto en años, varias veces se atoró, pero no parecía haber nada ahí. Metió la mano cuando al fin cupo por el agujero que había logrado abrir. Sacó una especie de funda de almohada doblada de manera que concordara con un cartón que estaba adentró. Draco desdobló con cuidado la funda y metió su mano dentro de ella. Sabía que era una foto y también había un anillo.

Primero sacó la argolla, era de oro blanco con una incrustación de diamante muy masculino, en realidad no era la gran cosa pero parecía costoso. En la parte interior estaba escrito el mensaje de _"Para ti, por siempre" _de manera muy detallada, era hermoso el anillo. Aunque, por un instante le pasó por la cabeza que podía ser de compromiso. Le asustó la idea, le aterró y mortificó.

_Y si Harry…_

_Yo no sé nada de quien estuvo antes de mí… _

Con mano temblorosa sacó cuidadosamente la foto. Cerró los ojos, respirando fuertemente. Y los abrió súbitamente, tembló como nunca antes lo hizo, tembló. Rabia, coraje o decepción y locura. Allí estaba lo que menos imaginó, Harry, su Harry, su amante, su amor eterno con un chico muy hermoso, de facciones finas, sus ojos azul intenso, su cabello rubio que caía sobre sus hombros de manera sutil, sus labios posados en la mejilla del rubio y esa sonrisa angelical en ambos rostros, en verdad disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Pero, ahora estaba con el Harry ¿o no?

Sus pensamientos se cortaron, cuando de súbito escuchó el teléfono y vio a la vez una lechuza. Fue hacia el aparato y contestó, la lechuza podía esperar.

"Bueno, ¿Señor Malfoy?"

"Diga" reconoció la voz de la secretaria de Harry

"Disculpé que lo moleste a tales horas de la noche, pero, Harry tuvo un accidente, está en camino al Hospital San Mungo" su mundo se cayó a pedazos, colgó el teléfono, fue por la lechuza quitó el recado de su pata y allí decía exactamente lo mismo.

_Mi mundo se cayó ante mis pies_

_No mueras Harry_

Salió corriendo hacia la cochera dejándole encargada Elysa a Irma. No se fijó, que dentro de aquella funda también había una carta…

**OoOoOo**

Si bien un día no empieza perfecto, Harry tarto de mejorarlo, pero si un día no empieza bien no debes esperar que acabe bien… como Draco pensó que terminaría su día…

**Continuará…**

Aquí toy de nuevo, que dijeron, ya se libraron de mí? puessss… noooo aquí continuo. Espero que me dejen review (pliiiiiiiissssss, sino me lanzaré de la ventana de mi casa –a ver cuanto daño me hago si estoy en planta baja- XXD) Gracias a las siguientes chicas lindas y hermosas que dejaron review: **Sara o Sofy Malfoy** (me haces feliz XXXD, pues ocurrirá algo que pondrá muy triste a Draco), **gata89** (aquí hay una intro de la vida de Harry, pero aún falta lo interesante), **Tatsui **(por supuesto que tendrásn otro hijo (a) soy pésima para los nombres, dame ideas), **Lorena Malfoy** (perdón por no actualizar pronto, pero he tenido exámenes, y convenciones y series, y libros y cine y pasatiempos y tarea, tarea, escuela; pero aquí vuelvo) **Lya **(si pobresillo de mi Draco, pero aún le falta por sufrir el error que cometió) **GRACIAS CHICAS, ME LEVANTARON EL ÁNIMO Y POR ESO LES DEDICO ESTE CAPI. **Y de antemano gracias a quien espera el próximo capi y quien deja rw en este (por favor! rewiew ;;)

**Próximo Capítulo: **u.u ya se me ocurrirá. Byeeee!

**Promoción:** Lean mi fic **Esperaré **HarryXDraco. Summary: Realidad alterna, Harry un alumno que odia a la sociedad y llega la luz de su vida un profesor particular rubio y muy guapo, con el cual pasará varias horas en su recámara. (Viva la promocióoooon! D)


End file.
